


Blood and Air

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Hot Air Balloon, Violence, but only attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon requested "John Watson and Hannibal Lecter in a hot air balloon that is about to crash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Air

Hannibal’s eyes go wide and he lunges towards John, teeth bared and shining, and on pure instinct John lashes out with a kidney punch, but there’s so little room in the basket to maneuver that even when Hannibal doubles over, there’s nowhere for John to go.

They are losing altitude at an alarming rate, and the craggy mountain spotted with pine trees below them hardly looks like a soft place to land.

His eyes scan the basket, but then Hannibal is recovering, and throws his body full-force against John. The braces on the door burst behind them and it swings open wildly. The basket lurches as they crumple to the floor in a heap and struggle for purchase against each other and John finds himself with his head dangling outside the basket, fighting to hold on. He feels teeth clamping around his bicep through the fabric of his shirt, and he becomes a panicked animal. His limbs push against Hannibal frantically, and his thumb slides against Hannibal’s eye and gouges.

Hannibal screams, an inhuman sound, and rears back, releasing his hold. John scrambles and grabs the fire extinguisher from the corner. In one swift movement he rises to standing and thrusts the thing straight into Hannibal’s face. There’s a cracking sound, a gush of blood, and his enemy’s face is a horror of pulpy flesh. The grin beneath it is the worst of all.

John tamps down his urge to flinch, to cower at this surreal insanity, and reaches for Hannibal, grabbing two fistfuls of shirt and yanking forward, seemingly pulling Hannibal towards him. Hannibal’s eyes light up with glee.

At the last moment, John wrenches himself aside, and Hannibal’s forward movement carries him forth and he stumbles onto his back, teetering halfway out of the swaying basket.

His eyes widen in realization as John reaches down, lifts the madman’s legs, and shoves, their gazes locked as Hannibal falls and falls to the forest below.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
